disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Place Where Lost Things Go
"The Place Where Lost Things Go" (Dónde se va lo que se perdió en castellano y Lo que se extravió en espanol latino) es una canción interpretada por Mary Poppins en la secuela El Regreso de Mary Poppins. Letra Español Latino= Si en la cama estás Y es noche ya Sin poder soñar Ni dormir, quizá Y si vueltas das Con la cuestión De a dónde va Lo que se extravió Sueñas al pensar O al evocar Donde hay que buscar Lo que extrañas más Tal vez las cosas que Tenían amor Están a dónde va Lo que se extravió Pruebas de amor El temor de ayer Contigo viven hoy Aunque no se ven Todo sigue aquí Sus huellas te dejó No se fue por siempre Solo ya cambió Y mi muñeca fiel Mi media azul Tal vez se esconden tras Algo muy común Porque esa luz No se apagó Pues si el hielo hoy Cubre una flor Se halla a donde va Lo que se extravió Duerme nada más Al reposar verás Que lo que se perdió Vuelve a tí en paz Tal vez en el mar O tal vez más allá Lo que te hace flata vive en tí, quizá Si las extrañan hoy Palabras hoy No van a olvidarla Si oyen su alma hablar Mora en la luz Y su esplendor Y a nuestro andar Y les da su amor Fue a donde va Lo que se extravió ─Reprise─: No se fue por siempre, solo ya cambió Si la extraño hoy al abrazar No voy a olvidarla, se oye mi alma hablar Mora en la luz, en su esplendor Y a nuestro andar, y nos da su amor Fue a donde va lo que se extravió |-|Castellano= Algo te despierta En la mitad De la fría noche En la oscuridad Sueñas en lo que Tiene valor Buscas el lugar Donde se perdió Rememoras Una y otra vez Lo que añoras Y ya no has vuelto a ver Lo que recuerdas hoy Con tanto amor Quizá esté donde va Lo que se perdió Vuelves a soñar Con lo que se marchó En torno a tí está Nunca te dejó Dibujando irá Un rastro a sus pies Nada se perdió Tan solo no lo ves Lo que una vez se fue Y me abandonó Se esconde tras la luna Al ponerse el sol La primavera está En un rincón Espera su ocasión El cambio de estación Oculta a donde va Lo que se perdió Trata de dormir Los sueños ya vendrán Y todo lo perdido Ellos os traerán Vienen desde el mar Quizá del cielo azul Puede que en el interior los tengas tú Su maternal calor Su dulce ser Cuidara sus pasos Solo es de creer Va con esa estrella En su fulgor Lo verás feliz Dándote su amor Desde dónde está Lo que se perdió ─Reprise─: Nada se perdió, tan solo no lo ves Su maternal calor, su dulce ser Cuidará tus pasos, solo has de creer Van con esa estrella en su fulgor La verás feliz dándote su amor Desde donde está lo que se perdió |-|Inglés= Do you ever lie Awake at night Just between the dark And the morning light Searching for the things You used to know Looking for the place Where the lost things go Do you ever dream Or reminisce Wondering where to find What you trully miss Or maybe all those things That you love so Are waiting in the place Where the lost things go Memories you've shed Gone for good you feared They're all around you still Though they've disappeared Nothing's really left Or lost without a trace Nothing's gone forever Only out of place So maybe now the dish And my best spoon Are playing hide and seek Just behind the moon Waiting there until It's time to show Spring is like that now Far beneath the snow Hiding in the place Where the lost things go Time to close your eyes So sleep can come around For when you dream you find All that's lost is found Maybe on the moon Or maybe somewhere new Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you So when you need her touch And loving gaze Gone but not forgotten Is the perfect phrase Smiling from a star That she makes flow Trust she's always there Watching as you grow Find her in the place Where the lost things go ─Reprise─: Nothing's gone forever, only out of place So when you need her touch and loving gaze "Gone but not forgotten" is the perfect phrase Smiling from a star that she makes glow Trust she's always there, watching as we grow Find her in the place where the lost things go Vídeos Emily Blunt - The Place Where Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns" Audio Only) Isabel Valls - Donde va lo que se perdió (From "El regreso de Mary Poppins" Audio Only) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Reprise